


Кошачьи жизни

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, greensun



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Post V-Day, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эггзи не мог поверить, что предатель и придурок Чарли будет пытаться искупить свои грехи, а не предать снова. Эггзи ошибался</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошачьи жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210006384.htm?oam#more3) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**Кселен**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** немножко нецензурной лексики, пост-День В, автор хреново разбирается в медицине, все флиртуют с Мерлином
> 
> На заявку [с инсайда](http://fbinside.diary.ru/p209146932.htm#707284473): _напишите, пожалуйста, про проблемы с доверием [у Эггзи к Чарли]_

✖ ✖ ✖

Если бы Эггзи знал, что Мерлин собирается делать с Чарли, хрен бы он этого придурка вообще из бункера Валентайна вытаскивал. И так хотелось наподдать ему ещё больше вместо милосердного спасения. А это ведь Эггзи был тогда в хорошем расположении духа — насколько это возможно после сраного конца света, конечно. Пусть Чарли потом лично благодарит принцессу, угу. В общем, Эггзи был слишком добр в тот момент, а Чарли выглядел слишком жалко. Извивался на полу, хрипел, скрёб изукрашенный свеженьким ожогом висок, явно ничерта не видел и не слишком отражал реальность. Он был бесконечно жалок и омерзителен, и, наверное, всё же стоило снести ему голову, как остальным гостям этого прекрасного места.

А Эггзи, дурак, помог ему встать, практически взвалил себе на плечо, не вслушивался в бессвязный лепет, вёл между обезглавленных тел, не позволяя упасть. Водрузил, неспособного толком стоять на ногах, перед Мерлином в самолёте. Мерлин был удивлён не меньше Эггзи, что этот ублюдок сумел уцелеть и отделался всего лишь красочным ожогом на своей породистой мордашке.

Тогда Эггзи и не думал о том, что же Мерлин будет делать с Чарли. Думать о таком вообще не было делом Эггзи — ему нужно было разбирать всё то дерьмо, которое они наворотили вместе с Валентайном, и времени эти авгиевы конюшни заняли столько, что Эггзи и вовсе забыл о каких-то там жалких и возмутительно удачливых предателях.

Так что когда Мерлин завёл с потерявшим счёт дням Эггзи разговор о Чарли, то очень сильно удивил его. Какой к чертям Чарли? Нахрена вообще говорить о каком-то жалком Чарли? У нас там выборы в парламент Великобритании на носу, импичмент новому президенту в Штатах, и это только самые громкие проблемы из череды ещё большего ада, если закрыть глаза на бесконечный хаотичный терроризм и близкий крах экономики примерно всего продвинутого мира.

А ещё проблемы с кадрами, сказал Мерлин, серьёзно кивнув. И насущная необходимость в хороших специалистах. Чарли дошёл почти до финала и всегда показывал отличные результаты.

О, нет, блядь, только не говорите, что собираетесь сделать Чарли агентом.

Мерлин даже бессовестно улыбался прямо в лицо Эггзи, когда объявил позывной для нового «кадра». Сволочь очкастая, знал, что Эггзи это взбесит.

Мордред.

— Странно, что вы не назвали так меня, — сохраняя лицо, заметил Эггзи. Мерлин смотрел на него одновременно насмешливо и серьёзно (и чёрт знает, как это у него получалось), но покачал головой.

— Не волнуйтесь, Галахад, вы определённо находитесь на своём месте.

— О, конечно, мне сразу стало легче.

— Меня не интересует ваше мнение, Галахад. Я просто уведомляю вас о том, что Чарли показал большое рвение к работе, прошёл все нужные тесты и определённо нам нужен. Я сам выбрал для него позывной.

— У вас омерзительное чувство юмора, — сообщил Эггзи, испытывая смутное желание пойти, найти чертового «Мордреда» и ещё раз познакомить с печаткой электрического кольца. Сделать нечто подобное с шутником Мерлином, конечно, тоже хотелось, но было неразумно. Без Мерлина Кингсмэн был бы как без рук, ног и мозгов.

— Вы не первый это отметили, Галахад, — хмыкнул Мерлин, явно забавляясь реакцией Эггзи. — Естественно, у Мордреда будет куратор. Нет, не надо так меняться в лице, это не вы. Ваша эмоциональная заинтересованность, — вот формулировку-то подобрал, гад лысый! — определённо не позволила бы вам работать с Чарли на профессиональном уровне. Курировать его будет Персиваль, а вам я всё это сообщаю лишь для того, чтобы вы не разнесли ателье, если встретите Мордреда по дороге к Артуру.

— Очень предусмотрительно с вашей стороны, Мерлин, — процедил сквозь зубы Эггзи, сжимая до боли в пальцах ручку зонта.

Мерлин сделал вид, что не заметил этой реплики. Он смерил Эггзи ещё более внимательным взглядом:

— Вам всё ясно? Вольно. Кажется, вас уже ждёт кэб.

И Эггзи ничего не оставалось делать, как развернуться и уйти, потому что вместе с кэбом его ждал новый виток разбирательств с экономическими хакерами-террористами, чего только всеобщий пиздец в этом мире не сотворит.

Но мысль о Чарли — Мордреде, по легендам Круглого Стола убийце Артура и предателе — сидела в подкорке и не давала успокоиться даже после изрядной доли экшна, россыпи новых шрамов и примерно сотни часов недосыпа.

Поэтому к первой встрече с Чарли в статусе Мордреда Эггзи уже изрядно себя накрутил и был готов свернуть ему шею за косой взгляд или неверный тон.

Правда, это всё как-то не задалось.

Потому что Чарли вёл себя… поразительно. Увидев Эггзи, весь выпрямился и напрягся, но вместо привычного высокомерия на его лице отразилась какая-то странная собранность. От шрама, который наверняка украсил бы его рожу, не осталось и следа — Эггзи слышал, что медики Кингсмэн славно потрудились. Костюм же сидел на Чарли как влитой. Ничего не выдавало в этом сияющем лоском джентльмене того перемазанного в чужих мозгах жалкого ублюдка, бессвязно молящего о помощи.

Но всё равно было что-то в Мордреде такое, что приструнило застарелую ярость и брезгливость Эггзи и даже не сопротивлялось рукопожатию. Ладонь у Чарли была тёплой и крепкой, но Эггзи всё равно уловил какое-то дрожащее напряжение.

А Чарли посмотрел Эггзи прямо в глаза и извинился.

Извинился!

Вот прям взял и сказал:

— Я приношу вам свои извинения, Галахад. И за своё прежнее поведение, и за предательство, и за то, что выдал вас в День В Валентайну. Мной двигало недостойное честолюбие. Я признаю свою вину и собираюсь сделать всё, чтобы искупить её.

Он говорил серьёзно и чётко, смотрел прямо, не торопясь отпускать руку Эггзи, а потом вдруг отступил, отведя взгляд, и этим выдал в себе столько неожиданной боли, что Эггзи не поверил своим глазам и офигел, даже слов толком подобрать не смог.

Чарли не сказал «я не жду, что ты простишь меня», не просил о прощении и даже не заикнулся о нём. И, кажется, прекрасно понимал, что Эггзи на такое и не способен. Только кивнул, пожелал удачного дня и слинял, оставив после себя сбитого с толку Эггзи и шлейф пряного парфюма.

Впрочем, через пару минут Эггзи решил, что этот говнюк просто подлизывается, и дал себе обещание следить краем глаза за «успехами» Мордреда.

Персиваль, узнав о заинтересованности Эггзи, без каких-либо эмоций и комментариев от себя стал присылать ему краткие сводки дел Мордреда. Эггзи даже несколько сочувствовал Чарли — то, что он успел узнать за это время о Персивале, подсказывало, что Чарли под таким надзором будет несладко.

С другой стороны, Чарли определённо заслуживал и более жёсткого контроля.

Хотя Эггзи долго не мог понять, как ему трактовать то, что творил Мордред.

Новости о нём Персиваль не снабжал никакой личной оценкой — только голые факты. Что делал, какие методы использовал, каких результатов добился, потребовалась ли помощь. Чарли пахал как проклятый. Мерлин поручал ему всякую черновую работу, грязную и не слишком ответственную, но Чарли расправлялся с ней пугающе быстро, а потом требовал новую. При этом от скорости не страдало качество — и вот уже через месяц Мордреда выпустили на серьёзную миссию под прикрытием Персиваля, и справился он, чёрт возьми, блистательно — Эггзи краем уха слышал об этой истории с поставками нелегального оружия массового поражения в страны Ближнего Востока и до самого конца не знал, кто из агентов Кингсмэн этим занимается. Зато успешное разрешение проблемы даже прогремело по всем СМИ, немного уступив коронации нового короля Британских островов.

Редкое дело для скрытного Кингсмэн, но оно того стоило.

Конечно, Эггзи такое положение вещей не оставляло в покое. Судя по всему, Чарли отказывался от выходных, плевать хотел на любые привилегии, не обращал внимания на строгий контроль — он просто лез и лез вперёд, бросался на амбразуру, просил самые рискованные миссии и снова и снова показывал себя с лучшей стороны. Эггзи не понимал, почему Мерлин с Персивалем не считают это подозрительным. У Эггзи в голове не укладывалось, почему они не видят, что проклятый Чарли просто пытается выслужиться, прыгает выше головы, чтобы его приняли, чтобы его простили.

И чёрт знает, сколько в этом было обыкновенного подлизывания или честолюбия, которые можно было ожидать от такой задницы, как Чарли. А сколько в этом было коварства? Возможного злого умысла? Кто даст гарантии, что однажды якобы присмиревший Чарли не сдаст Кингсмэн с потрохами тому, кто заплатит получше?

Откуда им знать, не замышляет ли Чарли какой-нибудь пиздец?

Между прочим, в День В Чарли лишился всей своей семьи, Эггзи проверил это, даже смотрел записи с психологической экспертизы перед принятием Чарли на должность Мордреда. Одно это было достойным поводом мстить, потому что Чарли сказали, кто нажал на кнопку и зачем. И пусть он демонстрировал, что это не стало для него ужасной моральной травмой, нельзя было отметать такую возможность.

Что уж говорить о том, что Кингсмэн просто-напросто унизил Чарли, когда вышвырнул его после испытания с поездом? Эггзи видел и эту запись — как к привязанному на рельсах Чарли долго никто не приходил, как его потом всё же развязали, как вывели прочь и из всех личных вещей выдали разве что пса, только на пинок под зад поскупились.

— Вы слишком зациклены на Чарли, Галахад, — ответил на все эти доводы Мерлин. — Вы давно были у штатного психолога?

Сначала Эггзи оскорбился. Плюнул и на Мерлина, и на непробиваемого Персиваля, и сам стал следить за Мордредом. Старался встречаться с ним как можно чаще, приглашал пропустить по пинте после работы, даже однажды позвал на вечеринку к Рокси.

А Чарли, вопреки ожиданиям, не пытался к нему подлизаться. Больше не просил прощения, смотрел прямо, вёл себя безукоризненно вежливо и сдержанно. Иногда отказывался от приглашений Эггзи, ссылаясь на работу, но не больше укладывающегося в рамки безумного трудоголизма. Соглашаясь на совместное времяпровождение, оставался всё таким же сдержанным и прямым. Разве что во взгляде его Эггзи чудилась какая-то боль, ускользающая, если присмотреться внимательнее. Чарли прекрасно понимал, что Эггзи его проверяет, и позволял ему это. Не говорил больше нужного, но и не отмалчивался. Не возвращался к знакомой модели поведения «я сноб и считаю тебя недостойным дышать одним воздухом вместе со мной». Не отмачивал ожидаемых шуточек о том, как Эггзи влился в чужую ему среду. Не пытался сблизиться и завести с Эггзи дружбу. Не обсуждал секретных тем, но спокойно говорил о том, что было известно всем агентам Кингсмэн. Не чурался разговоров о политике или экологии, рассказывал о недавно просмотренных фильмах и прочитанных книгах (и как только успевал), неизменно вежливо прощался, по пути домой заходил разве что за сигаретами (неожиданное открытие), гулял со своей овчаркой по примерно одним и тем же маршрутам и не делал вообще ничего подозрительного.

Что уж говорить о его работе — неудивительно, что Мерлин посылал Эггзи со всеми его подозрениями, потому что Мордред брал на себя столько, что явно лишал координатора и половину службы немалой головной боли.

Чарли был до зубного скрежета смирным, скромным и целеустремлённым. Практически идеальным.

Эггзи это бесило до крайности.

— Ваша одержимость Чарли начинает пугать меня, Эггзи, — сказал ему Мерлин, глядя поверх очков. — Вы отдаёте себе отчёт, что помешались на нём?

— А вы отдаёте себе отчёт, что пригреваете на своей груди змею? — в тон ему ответил Эггзи. Он давно научился скрывать свои эмоции, тем более в разговоре с Мерлином, и было просто не показывать своё давнее раздражение. Хотя вряд ли, конечно, Мерлин не видел его даже сквозь маску сдержанной вежливости.

— Если вы считаете, что я так наивен и не контролирую ситуацию, то вы определённо оскорбляете меня, — спокойно ответил Мерлин и отвернулся к своим компьютерам.

— Если однажды у меня будет возможность сказать «а я вас предупреждал», я с удовольствием ею воспользуюсь, несмотря на обстоятельства, — сказал ему в спину Эггзи.

— Вполне справедливо. А теперь, пожалуйста, подумайте о своей мании и сделайте с ней что-нибудь. Иначе мне придётся отстранить вас от службы.

Всё, что позволил себе Эггзи — долго выдохнуть и немного сильнее нужного закрыть за собой дверь.

В тот же день Чарли сам пригласил его в паб.

— Я знаю, что глупо говорить об этом, — сказал вдруг Чарли после второй пинты. Посмотрел долгим и странным взглядом, снял очки, аккуратно убрал их в нагрудный карман пиджака. — Но я не собираюсь повторять своих ошибок.

До этого момента Эггзи всегда старался держать все свои чувства по поводу Чарли при себе и не позволял сарказму, ненависти или бешенству прорываться сквозь собственную вежливость. Он никогда не вспоминал при Чарли о его выходках вслух. Но сейчас не сдержался:

— Ты имеешь в виду своё предательство?

— Именно его, — слишком спокойно и слишком серьёзно ответил Чарли, — и я понимаю, что тебя это не успокоит, но тебе стоит заняться чем-то более важным и насущным, чем я.

Эггзи мрачно посмотрел на своё пиво — третья пинта, пожалуй, была лишней, — а потом автоматически прокрутил кольцо-печатку на мизинце. Чарли поймал взглядом его движение, но даже не поменялся в лице. Только ухмыльнулся краем губ — как-то горько и в то же время понимающе.

— Это Мерлин тебя надоумил?

— Мерлин прав.

— Какая трогательная забота.

— Ничего личного.

— Ты уверен?

Чарли выпрямился и вздохнул, сжимая пальцы вокруг бокала.

Не ответил. Извинился, встал из-за стола и ушёл — Эггзи знал, что курить. И знал, что Чарли вернётся через пять-семь минут, допьёт с ним эту лишнюю пинту пива, заведёт разговор о чём-то отвлечённом и невинном, после неизменно вежливо распрощается, вернётся домой, заглянув в магазин за молоком, а потом выйдет гулять со своей овчаркой по тому маршруту, который проходит через парк.

Эггзи сидел в пабе, смотрел на чужое пиво и думал о том, что знает слишком много, что это правда чересчур, что пора прекратить тратить силы и время на этого загадочного ублюдка.

Первое время было непросто. Эггзи всё ещё порой вламывался в систему Мерлина и просматривал записи с Чарли, и продолжал неизменно благодарить Персиваля за всё более короткие и ёмкие отчёты о достижениях Мордреда. Пару раз Эггзи поймал себя на том, что во время прогулок с Джей Би ноги сами несут его в сторону дома Чарли или его маршрутов прогулок с псом. Через пару недель Эггзи понял, что немного скучает по посиделкам в пабах, полным внутреннего напряжения, подозрительности и безукоризненной вежливости.

Потом стало легче. Эггзи всё равно злился, не оставлял своих подозрений, при случайной встрече с Чарли вглядывался внимательнее нужного, уделял некоторое количество своего свободного времени на то, чтобы проверить, что делает Мордред, но всё это было скорее устоявшейся за многие месяцы привычкой, и Эггзи с каждым разом всё лучше понимал, что его действия бессмысленны.

Потому что гребаный Мордред был безгрешен, как ангел, если ангелы убивают наёмников и подрывают террористов.

— Я рад, что вы поумерили свою страсть, Галахад, — как бы между прочим заметил Мерлин.

— Я польщён, что вы следите за моими увлечениями, Мерлин, — хмыкнув, отозвался Эггзи. — Такое внимание с вашей стороны меня даже смущает.

Мерлин ничего не ответил, только посмотрел на Эггзи так, что нужно было немедленно почувствовать себя зарвавшимся идиотом и, как минимум, покаянно покраснеть, но Эггзи таким давно было не пронять.

Поэтому они безмолвно сошлись на том, что Галахад, конечно, мудак, но и Мерлин такой же, а Мордред пусть подавится своими попытками выслужиться или коварными планами предательства.

В конце концов, у Эггзи и так было дел по горло: личная жизнь, семья, собака, что уж говорить о регулярной необходимости в очередной раз спасать мир.

На какое-то время Чарли пропал из поля зрения Эггзи, если не считать редкие встречи в ателье или в штаб-квартире, да пересечения на виртуальных конференциях. Мерлин осмотрительно не ставил Галахада и Мордреда в пару на больших миссиях, так что Эггзи почти и думать забыл об одном носатом ублюдке, прикидывающимся кротким совсем-не-предателем.

Нет, ладно, Эггзи прекрасно о нём помнил, но старался не забивать этим голову.

И ровно тогда, когда Эггзи более-менее справился с этим, Персиваль зачем-то прислал ему сводку попаданий Чарли в больницу после миссий. Уже некоторое время Мордреда допускали до самых серьёзных заданий даже без прикрытия его куратора, и он, как больной, выбирал самые сложные и самые горячие и буквально лез в пекло — даже в отчёте Персиваля, обычно никогда не дающего комментариев, вылезла неожиданная формулировка «себя не щадит».

Эггзи покрутил в руках планшет, недоумённо пялясь на эту строчку, но так и не понял, что это было, и быстро набрал короткую благодарность за информацию. Хотя так и хотелось спросить, какого чёрта Персиваль вообще решил сообщить об этом Эггзи.

В конце концов, не так давно Эггзи предложил Персивалю не тратить время на эти сводки о Мордреде.

Но сводки продолжали приходить. Сначала изредка, не чаще раза в пару недель. Потом Эггзи узнавал о том, сколько швов в очередной раз наложили Чарли, чуть ли не каждые пять дней. Персиваль не реагировал на вежливые отказы Эггзи по поводу чёртовых писем счастья и всё равно присылал их — всё такие же сухие и чёткие, но демонстрирующие безумие заработавшегося Мордреда во всей красе.

Эггзи не понимал, при чём тут, собственно, он. Ну решил Чарли угробить себя, ну и прекрасно же. Или Персиваль таким образом хотел порадовать Эггзи? Чёрт его разберёт.

Потом к странному поведению Персиваля присоединился и Мерлин. Как-то раз Эггзи был в штаб-квартире, и Мерлин как бы между прочим сказал ему, что Мордреду буквально час как сделали какую-то там довольно серьёзную операцию, и он находится в медблоке, в палате номер одиннадцать.

— Зачем мне эта несомненно ничерта не важная информация? — мрачно спросил Эггзи, поправляя рукава рубашки.

— Ну, вы же неровно дышите к Мордреду и любите получать оперативную информацию по поводу его похождений, — отозвался Мерлин с провокационной невозмутимостью.

— А вы настоятельно просили меня дышать поровнее, и я даже решил исполнить эту вашу просьбу, — Эггзи мстительно улыбнулся.

— И это весьма похвально, — Мерлин хмыкнул и выдержал многозначительную паузу. — Можете быть свободны до завтра, Галахад.

Так и не поняв, что же от него хотели, Эггзи решил было направиться в сторону пневмопоезда, но и не заметил, как свернул не туда. Ноги буквально сами принесли его к медблоку, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как зайти и разыскать палату номер одиннадцать — интенсивная терапия, все дела.

Чарли спал — по словам медсестры, из-за лекарств, которыми его накачали, когда вывели из наркоза. Побледневший, с ещё более остро выделяющимися скулами и такими тёмными кругами под глазами, что впору было его пожалеть. Но Чарли совсем не был жалким, нет.

Чарли был последним идиотом, решил Эггзи, просматривая на очках информацию по делу, в котором Мордред умудрился чуть не лишиться селезёнки. Вот этот финт с двойным взрывом и вовсе был совершенно самоубийственным решением. Странно, что этот придурок отделался столь малой кровью.

Вздохнув, Эггзи ещё раз посмотрел на Чарли, опутанного проводами и трубками, и покачал головой. Чего Мерлин и Персиваль от него добиваются?

Разве что это такая завуалированная просьба добить ошалевшего Мордреда, чтоб не мучился. Хотя нет, он же у них любимчик. И зачем тогда так настойчиво посылать к нему Эггзи?

Эггзи ушёл, не оглядываясь, и перестал после этого открывать письма-сводки Персиваля. Но всё равно каким-то образом постоянно узнавал о том, что Чарли в очередной раз полез в самое пекло.

Портной в ателье однажды пожаловался Эггзи, что Мордред перемазал половину третьей примерочной кровью, когда пытался вытащить из себя пулю. Эггзи не стал уточнять, в какое место и каким таким образом Мордред вообще умудрился словить пулю, будучи закованным в пуленепробиваемый костюм.

На общем голографическом собрании агентов Артур сам попросил взять одно весьма щекотливое дело кого-нибудь, кроме Мордреда, который вызвался первым. «Потому что вы ещё не до конца пришли в себя после недавней истории с ядами», сказал Артур.

Обалдеть.

Эггзи всегда считал себя весьма рисковым парнем, и даже пару раз получал похожие выговоры от Артура и Мерлина, но чтобы так, при всех, на общем собрании…

Мерлин тоже полюбил жаловаться Эггзи на «неугомонного Мордреда» при каждом удобном и неудобном случае. Даже после вежливых намёков, что эта информация Эггзи вообще не интересует. Даже после совсем не вежливых намёков, что нахуй Эггзи не сдался ебаный Мордред. Даже после прямых угроз подсыпать Мерлину в кофе что-нибудь неприятное. Даже после попыток выполнить эти угрозы.

Правда, последнее аукнулось Эггзи чередой изящно подстроенных Мерлином неприятностей, поэтому ничего не оставалось, кроме как смириться и, чёрт возьми, терпеть.

Не то чтобы Эггзи делал это молча.

— Мордред поймал в кэб радиоуправляемую мини-ракету, — вместо приветствия пробурчал Мерлин, не отрываясь от своего планшета. Эггзи вскинул брови и водрузил перед носом Мерлина так необходимую ему флэшку с суперсекретной и суперважной информацией, из-за которой Эггзи пришлось убить семь человек, переспать с тремя девушками, охмурить одного извращенца, и это не говоря уж о взломе некоторого количества сейфов. И вместо радушного приветствия снова жалобы на неугомонного Чарли? Ну просто прекрасно.

— И после этого он всё ещё жив? — ехидно поинтересовался Эггзи.

— К сожалению, да, — Мерлин небрежно смахнул такую ценную флэшку в ящик стола. — Потому что за последние два месяца вы мне три кэба угрохали, на вас не напасёшься.

— Эй, я тут не при чём.

— Уверен, что Ланселот заразилась такой небрежностью к нашей технике от вас, Галахад.

— Ваши кэбы я не трогал. И не надо на меня наговаривать, я в восторге от всех примочек Кингсмэн.

— Именно поэтому разбрасываетесь ими направо и налево?

— Просто активно использую по назначению, отдавая им должное, — примирительно сказал Эггзи. — А Мордреда вы всегда можете убить своими руками.

— Ох уж эти ваши влажные фантазии, Галахад, — Мерлин хмыкнул и наконец-то оторвался от своего планшета. — Хотя исполнить их сейчас будет не так уж и сложно. Мордред в медикаментозной коме.

— Счастлив за него.

— Загляните к нему. Это зрелище вам понравится.

— Хватит приписывать мне фетиши, которых у меня нет. А то я посчитаю, что вы проецируете.

Мерлин, вопреки обыкновению, не ответил. Смерил внимательным взглядом, коротко кивнул:

— Вы свободны, Галахад. Отличная работа.

— К вашим услугам, сэр, — тщательно скрыв издёвку, потянул Эггзи и вышел из кабинета. Спустился на первый этаж ателье, уже хотел было распрощаться с портным, но посмотрел на дверь первой примерочной и понял, что обречён. Потратить три часа на дорогу туда-обратно, задержаться к ужину у мамы, снова не погулять с Джей Би вечером, не отдохнуть, в конце концов, после безумной круговерти гребаной миссии.

И всё из-за кого? Из-за, чтоб его, Чарли.

Отличная причина. Лучше бы Эггзи себе девушку завёл, честное слово.

Медикаментозная кома Чарли до обидного шла. И щетина шла. И даже лохматые космы вместо вечно идеальной причёски. Что уж говорить о многочисленных ссадинах на челюсти и скулах.

Чарли дышал при помощи аппарата, его веки слабо трепетали, на экранах вокруг отображались жизненные показатели, в которых Эггзи недавно начал разбираться вполне профессионально. Судя по медкарте, Чарли разбудят через пару дней, и всё с ним будет хорошо. Правда, восстановительный период займёт месяц-полтора, а Персиваль уже однажды обмолвился словно между прочим, что у Мордреда есть удивительный дар сбегать из медкрыла даже через запароленные металлические двери. А уж про страсть Чарли к работе и его ненависть к валянию в больничной койке Эггзи и так знал, спасибо последним месяцам.

Но всё с этим придурком будет нормально. Удачливый засранец. Надо же, не растерял своей фортуны с Дня В, как сохранил голову вопреки всем правилам, так и держится.

Идиот.

Как Эггзи и ожидал, Чарли сбежал из медкрыла через две недели, чем привёл Мерлина в очень забавную ярость, Эггзи даже залюбовался. Правда, потом он краем уха услышал, что Персиваль вернул беглеца врачам, и тот даже присмирел и выдержал почти весь восстановительный период, но всё равно это было весьма забавно.

Сам Эггзи тоже никогда не мог усидеть под присмотром врачей, но к ним он попадал значительно реже, пусть Мерлин и регулярно обзывал его «отчаянным придурком». Надо будет в следующий раз помянуть ему Мордреда, нечего несправедливо обвинять в чужих грехах. Да по сравнению с сорвиголовой Чарли Эггзи был почти паинькой!

Неожиданная расстановка сил, конечно. Эггзи всегда считал Чарли целеустремлённым, но слишком правильным мальчиком — по крайней мере, в учебке Кингсмэн Чарли показывал себя именно так. А тут — одержимый безумец без каких-либо признаков чувства самосохранения.

Может, это электрошок от Эггзи подправил ему мозги?

Нельзя было исключать, конечно, что на самом деле всё это было тщательно продуманным планом будущей подставы, но, с другой стороны, так рисковать собственной жизнью ради мести было бы очень, очень странно. Чарли не был безумцем, по крайней мере, по экспертизам психологов Кингсмэн, на которые Мордреда регулярно гоняли и Мерлин, и Персиваль, и даже Артур.

Не то чтобы не существовало способов обойти даже такие зверские тесты и проверки.

Но чем больше времени проходило и чем больше раз Мордред попадал в очередные переделки из-за своей безбашенности, тем больше Эггзи склонялся к тому, что, блин, он был, в общем-то, не прав, и Чарли просто помешался на своём чувстве вины.

Хотя сама эта мысль выглядела абсурдно. Чарли. И чувство вины. Обхохотаться можно.

— ...я заключу вас в медблоке навечно, как гребаную принцессу!

Эггзи замер, осторожно отпустил ручку двери, позволяя ей бесшумно прикрыться обратно, но оставил небольшую щёлку, чтобы слышать происходящий в кабинете Мерлина разговор. Подслушивать было недостойно джентльмена, конечно, но больно интересную фразу обронил Мерлин, и Эггзи просто не мог удержаться.

— Бросьте, Мерлин, это всего лишь царапина, я сам себя обработаю в третьей примерочной, даже шрама не останется.

Ну да, конечно, кто ещё мог привести Мерлина в такое бешенство, как не Мордред. Эггзи даже немного ревность взяла — когда-то он считал, что это он обладает исключительным правом испытывать терпение лысого волшебника Кингсмэн.

— И буду лично исполнять роль вашего дракона! — проигнорировал Мерлин реплику Чарли. — Зачем вы вообще туда полезли, вам же было чётко сказано: выжидать и наблюдать!

— Ну, быть может, и найдётся принц, который меня вызволит, — сдержанно хмыкнул Чарли. — К тому же, я раздобыл нужные сведения и заручился поддержкой и доверием мистера Хоффермана. Разве это не существенное продвижение, на которое вы даже и не рассчитывали в ближайшие пару недель?

— Вы просто невыносимы, Мордред.

— Зато выполняю своё дело.

— Однажды довыполняетесь до гроба.

— Надеюсь, это не будет для вас слишком хлопотно. Прошу простить меня, мне нужно обработать повреждение, а сэру Галахаду наверняка наскучило подслушивать наши с вами семейные ссоры, Мерлин. Всего доброго.

Эггзи смущённо кашлянул, хотя не было ничего удивительного в том, что его засекли. Он отступил в сторону, позволяя Чарли пройти — тот выглядел неважно и аккуратно придерживал левую руку правой. Но посмотрел прямо, даже с какими-то чертенятами во взгляде, и они с Эггзи разошлись с самыми изысканными расшаркиваниями.

— И не смейте курить в примерочной! — громко сказал Мерлин вслед уходящему по коридору Чарли. Тот неловко взмахнул правой рукой в ответ, хотя Мерлин не мог этого увидеть.

— А вы, Галахад, снова забыли постучаться?

Эггзи привычно проигнорировал уже ставшую традицией шпильку, предстал перед разъярённым Мерлином и не смог сдержаться от усмешки:

— Дракон?

— О, заткнитесь, Галахад. Или вы намерены взять на себя роль принца?

— Вы же знаете, что я буду только рад, если Мордред героически сложит голову.

Мерлин громко вздохнул:

— Ненавижу вас всех и не понимаю, почему всё ещё не ушёл на свою заслуженную пенсию.

— Потому что знаете, что без вас всё развалится, Мерлин. Вот, например, мне нужна ваша профессиональная волшебная консультация, — с улыбкой сказал Эггзи и сбросил Мерлину на планшет нужные файлы. — Вы же поможете мне ради спасения этого бренного мира, мистер Дракон?

— Вам моего волшебного позывного мало? — вскинул брови Мерлин, раскрывая файлы взмахом пальцев. При этом в его шотландском акценте мелькнуло нечто опасное, обещающее жестокую расправу. Но Эггзи было не привыкать.

— Позывного? А я думал, что это ваше настоящее имя уже веков так десять, — невинно ответил он.

— Несмотря на все ваши мечты, Галахад, я не бессмертен и имею границы терпения, — пробурчал Мерлин, но всё-таки всмотрелся в файлы и помог Эггзи больше, чем тот ожидал.

А вот мысль о «принцессе» Чарли в голове засела плотно. Раз Мерлин реально так взъярился, значит, дело совсем плохо. Не то чтобы Эггзи это вообще как-то трогало… Но всё равно почему-то касалось!

— Ты слышал, что Чарли снова натворил дел? — вдруг как бы между прочим спросила Рокси, не отрываясь от своего пистолета, который чистила с будоражащей чёткостью и слаженностью каждого движения. Эггзи с трудом отвёл взгляд от этого всегда завораживающего зрелища и возмущённо посмотрел на Рокси.

— И ты туда же?!

— Что? — невозмутимо отозвалась Рокси, даже не глядя на него.

— У меня такое ощущение, что весь Кингсмэн помешался на гребаном Чарли. Серьёзно, мне о нём говорят абсолютно все, даже наш штатный ветеринар пожаловался на то, что сэр Мордред совсем запустил своего пса, потому что не гуляет с ним в нужном количестве!

— Не кипятись.

— При этом упоминать это было вообще не с чего, мы с Джей Би просто пришли делать сезонные прививки! Какой к чертям Мордред?

— Эггзи.

— Я думал, одна ты оставалась оплотом разумности в этом дурдоме. Ты подвела меня, Ланселот, — Эггзи картинно запрокинул голову, прижимая руку ко лбу.

Рокси молчала, но зато отложила распотрошённый пистолет и просто смотрела на Эггзи с непроницаемым выражением лица.

— К тому же, — не дождавшись извинений, продолжил Эггзи, — то, что Чарли натворил дел, никакая не новость, он творит дела постоянно. К чему вообще это обсуждать?

Всё, что позволила себе Рокси — очень выразительный вздох.

— Ну что? — не выдержал Эггзи.

— Именно в этом и проблема. Раньше Чарли был вполне благоразумен, а теперь ведёт себя так, словно…

— ...с катушек слетел, да. Я давно это заметил. И что? Почему это волнует тебя настолько, что ты решила обсудить это со мной?

— Он наш коллега, Эггзи, — Рокси подняла руку, словно призывая Эггзи к молчанию, хотя он и не собирался её перебивать. — Да, я в курсе, что ты терпеть его не можешь, не доверяешь ему и сталкерил его несколько месяцев как одержимый, мне на это жаловались Персиваль и Мерлин, да и самой не заметить было бы сложно. Но он наш коллега.

— Счастлив за него, ему с коллегами повезло. Лично мне с ним — не очень.

— Эггзи.

— Что? Он не представлял нож к твоему горлу посреди блядски важной миссии по спасению мира от одного безумца.

— Но он прикрыл мне спину посреди другой блядски важной миссии по спасению одной страны от одного разумного, но расчётливого и беспринципного бизнесмена, — Рокси смотрела на Эггзи так, что захотелось то ли сматериться, то ли покаяться. Эггзи удержался от обоих порывов.

— Что ты от меня хочешь? Прощения? Раскаяния? Безумной любви? — мрачно спросил он.

Рокси вдруг грустно улыбнулась и снова взялась за пистолет.

— Только понимания, Эггзи. Человеческого понимания.

Из комнаты отдыха в штаб-квартире Кингсмэн Эггзи уходил окончательно запутавшимся в этом странном мире. Кажется, бесконечный аврал после Дня В свёл с ума вообще всех и вся.

Оставалось задуматься, а был ли сам Эггзи единственным нормальным среди безумцев, или на самом деле он тоже давным-давно не в себе?

Чёртово Зазеркалье.

Никаких правил, только ходи и старайся держать себя в руках, если реальность вытворит что-то невозможное. Вот, например, и спрашивать было не нужно, чего это Мерлин такой смурной и тихий. Опять Чарли, Эггзи даже не хотел знать, но понимал, что сейчас Мерлин в красках всё расскажет ему, как ни отпирайся.

Но в этот раз знакомый шаблон нарушился. Мерлин многозначительно молчал по поводу новой выходки Чарли, только кратко давал указания по той тонне аналитики, которой Эггзи придётся заниматься, судя по всему, в ближайшую вечность.

Посреди монотонного перечисления подводных камней предстоящего дела Эггзи не выдержал и перебил Мерлина:

— Ну, что случилось?

Мерлин медленно поправил очки.

— Мордред уронил на себя дом, — ответил он на удивление кратко. И явно не собирался в красках рассказывать, как это произошло. Мда, значит, дело плохо.

— Он жив? О’кей, вы правы, если бы это было не так, я бы уже знал, не надо на меня так смотреть. Что случилось?

— Самопожертвование «ради дела». Дело-то выгорело, но однажды его везение кончится, — всё так же подозрительно кратко пояснил Мерлин и замолчал. Даже не предложил в очередной раз навестить Мордреда в его больничном заключении, хотя обычно делал это регулярно и весьма настойчиво.

Эггзи понял, что обречён.

Получив ещё с полсотни скучнейших наставлений по аналитике, Эггзи вышел от Мерлина и остановился посреди коридора. Закрыл глаза, пряча флэшку с будущей работой в нагрудный карман пиджака. Постоял, сам не зная о чём думая.

А потом решительно направился в медблок.

«Ничего слишком серьёзного», сказала ему дежурная медсестра Энни. Пара небольших трещин в ногах, через месяц будет скакать как новенький. Многочисленные ушибы, но внутренние органы не пострадали, даже с рёбрами всё в порядке. Зато вот уже пятое сотрясение мозга за последние полгода, и это нехорошо. И надышался гари и пыли, что для его лёгких плохая новость.

Но могло быть и хуже, учитывая обстоятельства.

Эггзи покивал, поблагодарил за рассказ, решительно направился к палате номер одиннадцать, уже давно зарезервированной за Мордредом, но у двери замер и вошёл тихо, почти на цыпочках.

Чарли, как и обещала Энни, спал под звериной дозой лекарств. Выглядел он неожиданно неважно — а Эггзи уже привык, что этот говнюк даже на больничной койке умудрялся оставаться красавчиком. Глаза у него запали, и тени под ними залегли такие, что смотреть было больно. Бледный — даже нет, какой-то серый. Блёклый. Уязвимый.

Эггзи громко вздохнул, подхватил кресло для посетителей и поставил его поближе к кровати. Подумал о том, что столько раз приходил сюда к загремевшему в очередную заварушку Чарли и при этом никогда не заставал его в сознании.

В тумбочке около койки нашлось несколько весьма занятых журналов — интересно, они кому-нибудь когда-нибудь пригождались? Конечно, весь Кингсмэн промывал Эггзи мозги с этим чёртовым Мордредом, но сидел ли кто-нибудь здесь, ожидая, пока Чарли придёт в себя?

Журналы были новые, этого месяца, потому определить что-либо по ним было нереально. Эггзи вздохнул — в очередной раз. Вот что он вообще делает? Зачем? Какого чёрта? Благо, журналы были реально интересными, так что Эггзи даже зачитался.

Чарли начал приходить в себя через полтора часа.

Он просыпался медленно, с трудом, словно выкарабкивался из темноты, и Эггзи долго наблюдал за тем, как трепещут его веки, как сжимаются и расслабляются пересохшие губы, как он судорожно сглатывает. Потом его скрутило приступом жуткого сухого кашля, окончательно приведшего его в чувство.

— Это всё твоё курение виновато, — негромко сказал Эггзи, когда Чарли, задыхаясь, откинулся обратно на подушку. Он явно не ожидал этой реплики и вздрогнул, смерил Эггзи плывущим взглядом, сморщился, прижав руку к горлу.

— Ты мне снишься? — хрипло спросил он и чуть снова не зашёлся в кашле, но удержался немыслимым усилием, заметным со стороны.

— Тебе стоит бросать. Слышал, ты просто не успел сбежать оттуда к чертям, а ведь ты всегда обходил меня на забегах по скорости. Сигареты влияют на дыхалку, Чарли, — проигнорировав вопрос, продолжил рассуждать Эггзи. — Воды?

Чарли определённо был несколько ошарашен, но кивнул и осторожно принял из рук Эггзи стакан с трубочкой. Надолго затих, давясь водой, потому что кашель рвался из него, мешая дышать.

А Эггзи никуда не торопился и демонстрировал это всем своим видом. В конце концов, брошенный на спинку другого кресла пиджак должен был намекать на это весьма красноречиво.

Через пару минут Чарли перестал строить из себя железного человека и позволил себе прокашляться (что заняло ещё минуты три; бедняга). После он осушил весь стакан воды, и Эггзи налил ему ещё из графина. Чарли совсем хрипло поблагодарил его, но пить не стал. Поднял спинку койки при помощи пульта управления, поморщился, устраивая загипсованные ноги поудобнее, а потом настороженно замер, и его напряжение — мощное, с металлическим привкусом — было настолько осязаемым, что Эггзи почему-то стало больно.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — начал Чарли резко, без подготовки.

— Несу свой дозор у твоей постели, Мордред, — Эггзи пожал плечами. — Это вроде бы очевидно.

— Как ты можешь догадаться, Галахад, — медленно проговорил Чарли, мрачнея на глазах, — это очевидное невероятно.

— Ты не рад мне?

Чарли сглотнул и отвёл взгляд. Весь потемнел, словно грозовая туча, и только слишком сильно сжатые губы стали бледными до болезненности. Надо бы вызвать Энни, наверняка Чарли полагались какие-то процедуры, раз он пришёл в себя, но Эггзи всё ещё никуда не торопился. А Чарли сам может нажать на кнопочку, если захочет свою дозу обезболивающего, в этом он наверняка был самостоятельным мальчиком.

— Мне вот всё интересно, — так и не дождавшись ответа, сказал Эггзи, — сколько жизней ты уже израсходовал?

Вместо вопроса Чарли картинно выгнул бровь — надо же, у него ещё были силы на такую выразительную мимику, с ума сойти.

— Ну, знаешь, говорят, что у котов девять жизней. Судя по твоей блядской удачливости, ты определённо тот ещё котяра. Но жизни-то когда-нибудь кончатся.

— Тебя Мерлин надоумил? — оборвал Чарли.

Эггзи вспомнил тот короткий и неловкий разговор в пабе — после которого Эггзи постарался-таки унять свою паранойю и прекратил ревностно следить за каждым шагом Мордреда. Как ни странно, Мерлин всё-таки умел добиваться своего, даже если его манипуляции были очевидны всем участникам действа.

Хотя это было совсем неудивительно. Это же Мерлин.

— Пытался, — Эггзи пожал плечами. — За тебя всё агентство трясётся. Очень эгоистично с твоей стороны так волновать столько хороших людей.

Чарли долго выдохнул, прочистил горло, неловко поставил стакан с водой на тумбочку, при этом поморщившись — очевидно, многочисленные ушибы давали о себе знать. Один из них было видно у ворота больничной рубашки — налившееся тёмное пятно, лишь оттеняющее жуткую бледность Чарли.

Он вообще выглядел больным. Не из-за того, что «уронил на себя дом», нет. Лишённый лоска костюма Кингсмэн и сил на маску вежливой сдержанности, Чарли казался покорёженным и выжженным изнутри. И всё это было давним, застарелым, уже покрывшимся пылью и ржавчиной. Эггзи всё рассматривал его и никак не мог понять, почему не замечал этого раньше.

Чарли молчал. То решался посмотреть на Эггзи — мрачный, настороженный, болезненно напряжённый. То отводил взгляд, слепо осматривая наверняка знакомую до мельчайших деталей палату.

— Тебе ведь плевать, — вдруг нарушил затянувшееся молчание Чарли.

— Ну, твои выходки опосредованно достают меня уже огромное количество времени, — сдержанно отозвался Эггзи.

— Прошу прощения за предоставленные неудобства.

Голос у Чарли при этом стал деревянным, неживым, тусклым.

«Ты ведь стал лезть на рожон после того, как я умерил свой пыл по отношению к тебе», хотел сказать Эггзи, но прикусил язык. Вздохнул, выудил из-под своего небрежно брошенного пиджака одну из пачек сигарет, которые обнаружил в нескольких укромных местах в палате, продемонстрировал её Чарли.

— Ты бросаешь.

— С чего ты взял, что я тебя послушаю?

— Ну, хотя бы потому, что однажды я послушал тебя.

— Это шантаж.

— Только если очень нежный.

— Это ничего не даст ни тебе, ни мне.

— Ты уверен? — повторил свой давний вопрос Эггзи и тонко улыбнулся.

Чарли издал забавный звук — нечто между хмыканьем и хрипом — и сложил руки на груди, хотя ему очевидно было больно так двигаться.

— Это только моё дело, — совсем мрачно сказал он.

— Ты как был сраным эгоистом, так им и остался.

Больно хватанув ртом воздух, Чарли замер, а потом резко совсем закрылся — глухая стена подавленной боли и затравленный взгляд. Вроде ничего не поменялось внешне, но Эггзи почти воочию увидел, как эта стена резко вырастает между ними. Разве что сопровождающего грохота не хватало.

— Сколько ты ещё будешь искупать свои грехи, Чарли? — Эггзи подался вперёд, удерживаясь от странного порыва положить ладонь на напряжённый замок чужих рук.

Он не ожидал, что получит ответ, но Чарли всё-таки разомкнул судорожно сжатые губы:

— Сколько потребуется.

— Думаю, ты уже перевыполнил план.

— Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления об этом.

— Мне тоже знакомо чувство вины, Чарли.

Они замерли друг напротив друга, не разрывая взглядов. В глазах Чарли колыхнулось что-то тёмное, давнее, жуткое, чужое — и знакомое.

Господи, подумал Эггзи, вглядываясь в расширенные от лекарств зрачки. Я же простил его. Он даже и не думал просить о таком, он на это и не надеялся, да и я сам считал, что никогда не забуду ему ни предательство, ни лезвие у горла, ни бесконечный поток ругани и издевательств, а вот же. Сижу, смотрю в его глаза и вижу, как сильно он не прощает самого себя, как бесконечно долго и безуспешно борется с собственной виной, как пытается доказать — не кому-то, только себе, — что достоин выданного ему второго шанса, и всё как в бездну. Кошачьи жизни на исходе, удача скоро потеряет терпение, а груз всё тот же и там же.

А я его простил. С концами, совсем, и никакого мнительного недоверия не осталось, только застарелое раздражение и усталость, и на кончиках пальцев зудит какое-то чувство, которое никак не ухватить, но которое резонирует c его отчаянием и безрезультатным поиском искупления перед самим собой.

Он что-то хотел ответить. Раскрыл рот, напрягся ещё сильнее, хотя казалось, что уже некуда, сипло втянул воздух, но Эггзи не собирался слушать его слов — очередной мишуры, как часто у них бывало.

Эггзи знал чувство вины, гнетущее, неподъёмной ношей улёгшееся на плечи, с привкусом чужой крови и сладковатым до тошноты запахом чужих мозгов, размазанных по полу и стенам подгорного бункера шепелявого злодея. Эггзи был виновен в смерти тысяч людей — пусть и дерьмовых людей, раз они согласились на безумный план Валентайна по геноциду. Эггзи собственными руками отравил прошлого Артура — пусть и предателя, который собирался отравить его самого.

На руках Эггзи было намного больше грехов — не только крови и смерти. Смыть их было невозможно ни часами в душе, ни литрами алкоголя, ни горстями антидепрессантов Кингсмэн из третьей примерочной, и Эггзи больше не пытался этого сделать.

Он просто шёл дальше, марал руки в крови по локоть, по плечи, но знал — каждый его шаг во благо, ради спасения тысяч, миллионов или миллиардов. А ещё знал — теперь, вот прямо сейчас понимая это до боли чётко: даже одна жизнь стоит спасения, стоит многих жертв и немалой крови, если дать ей второй шанс. Дать по-настоящему, полностью, без оглядки.

Поэтому Эггзи встал из кресла, подался вперёд, нависая над Чарли, мягко обхватил ладонями его лицо — исхудавшее, с истончившейся бледной кожей, — и поцеловал сухие губы.

Это было спонтанно, неожиданно для самого Эггзи, до безумия странно, а ещё абсолютно правильно.

Чарли вздохнул в поцелуй. Застыл. Казалось, ещё мгновение — и он завибрирует от напряжения, словно слишком натянутая струна. А потом взорвётся, лопнет, сломается с оглушительным звоном, и ничего с этим не поделаешь.

Но этого не произошло. Чарли вдруг резко выдохнул — и тихо застонал, пока Эггзи осторожно скользил языком по его губам, слизывая вкус лекарств, застарелого табака, боли и жизни.

Хватка у Чарли оказалась неожиданно крепкой, но приятной. Эггзи отстранился, не убирая рук, погладил большими пальцами заострившиеся скулы, улыбнулся:

— Ну что? Искупил всё, что хотел?

В усмешке Чарли было что-то знакомое и хорошее.

— Может быть.

— Надеюсь, у тебя всё же осталась пара жизней в запасе.

— Если что, одолжишь мне свои.

Эггзи вскинул брови.

— Ты самоуверенный наглец.

Чарли смотрел серьёзно и глубоко и держался за плечи Эггзи так крепко, словно от этого — от Эггзи — зависела его жизнь. А потом притянул к себе и поцеловал сам — сильно, жадно, отчаянно и хорошо.

И Эггзи не стал панически думать, куда завела его жизнь. Чужая больничная палата, пропахшая застарелой болью и плохо выветрившимся табаком, чужие руки, до рьяной боли стискивающие плечи, чужие губы, до отчаянья вжимающиеся в губы. Чужой Чарли, проклятый, ненавидимый, опасный, изломанный, состоящий из руин и горечи, которая оседает на языке во время неожиданного, такого нелепого и такого нужного поцелуя.

Разве об этом нужно думать? В конце концов, они оба друг друга стоили.

А ещё в Чарли что-то отпустило. Не полностью, нет, но так ощутимо, что Эггзи вдруг самому стало легче где-то там, где он и не знал, что тянуло.

Проклятье. На такие выверты судьбы никаких жизней не напасёшься.


End file.
